


sweetness, i was only joking

by gunk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: One last time, before it all goes to Hell.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	sweetness, i was only joking

There was one rule: Don’t touch his hair. That was it. That was _it_ , and Jolyon managed to cross that line within seconds.

One strong, callused hand had wormed its way into Uldren’s sleek hair, and Uldren recoiled, immediately scolding Jolyon for the mistake. Jolyon apologized, looking bashful. He wasn’t aware that it was such a big deal, he said; Uldren rebuked him. There was _one rule_ for the entire night, and Jolyon couldn’t even stick with _that_?

Jolyon frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” He repeated himself.

“Don’t do it again.”

Everything about this felt wrong, deeply wrong on a personal level. They had barely spoken in months, years, even, and to reconnect in this way felt like a betrayal of their relationship. Were they worth nothing more to one another than sex? They had both chosen to put that out of their minds, to enjoy the moment as it unfolded. That was, of course, easier said than done.

Jolyon’s hands went lower, to the small of Uldren’s back. Uldren arched into the touch. They were both still fully clothed, but Uldren was so touch-starved that any contact felt electric. He wondered if Jolyon felt the same, if Jolyon had been as isolated as he had in their time apart. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, to no avail. It sat there like a lump, festering in the forefront of his mind like an untreated wound. Uldren knew that Jolyon had found someone else. He had no proof, but he knew it nonetheless. 

Jolyon was attractive, well-put-together, everything that Uldren was not.

Those rough hands worked their way into Uldren’s pants, and Uldren felt rough skin creep towards his front. He groaned and squirmed into the touch, as Jolyon’s deft and nimble hands wrapped around his cock.

“Harder.”

“Ask nicely.”

Uldren twitched. It felt too familiar, too much like when they would do this before. He scowled, and Jolyon seemed to pick up on it.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not,” Uldren felt himself choke. “It’s not you.”

Jolyon’s voice pitched down when he spoke again, “Are you alright to do this?”

“Yes,” His voice came out as a hiss, more bitter than he wanted it to but nonetheless he didn’t correct it, “Just keep going.”

They continued in silence, broken up only by soft moans and hisses as Jolyon’s hands did the brunt of the work. One of his hands trailed upwards, stroking across Uldren’s chest with a soft touch that Uldren felt he did not deserve. His mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with everything that could have been, even as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

They were too far gone, he thought. They would never return to ‘normal’, never be able to do this without a feeling of guilt and shame creeping up behind Uldren and bashing him over the head. He couldn’t even enjoy the moment for what it was, even as he climaxed, even as he got down on his knees to help Jolyon do the same.

On his knees, Uldren felt Jolyon break their one rule yet again, but this time, he said nothing. It didn’t matter anymore.


End file.
